Painkillers
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Kate is high on painkillers and Nikola approves highly of what slips past the younger woman's lips about his relationship with Helen.


_Since Kate is my spirit animal and she's my favourite character (after Helen and Nikola) and I feel like she doesn't get enough love... Here goes._

* * *

After yet another shooting in which Kate had been hit, she was currently in the infirmary of the Sanctuary, resting and occupying herself with the ceiling of the bed. She had gotten a couple of painkillers and she felt them kick in. Magnus walked in a couple of minutes later and Kate's head shot up to her, smiling very brightly.

"Doooooc! Hai!"

Helen chuckled softly as she came closer.

"How are you feeling, Kate?"

"You are soo pwetty…" Kate smiled when Helen stopped next to her bed.

"But that doesn't answer my question."

Magnus leaned forward to take a look at the injury, her hair falling down and framing her face in the process and before she even knew what was going on, Kate had reached out, still smiling widely as she started playing with Helen's hair, pawing it back and forth for a while.

"Sooo soft." She giggled when Helen looked at her in surprise, "So soft 'n' pwetty."

Helen sighed briefly, smiling though. Kate was so high. This was going to be good. And fun, apparently.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"I reeeeeeaally love you, y'know 'at, right?" Kate smiled proudly and Magnus returned the smile softly, stroking a loose stray of hair out of the younger woman's face as she shook her head lightly. Oh, this was good indeed.

"I love you, too, Kate but you need to rest some more."

"Are you gonna tuck me iiiiin?"

"You're not a child anymore, Kate. I don't need to tuck you in."

"Awwww but pwease? Pwetty pwease?" Kate whined, giving the doc her best puppy dog's eyes.

Before Magnus even had the chance to reply, however, the door to the infirmary opened again and someone entered loudly, crashing the door close behind them and Kate winced lightly. Headache. They both turned their heads towards the person and Kate grinned again broadly.

"Vlaaaaaaaaaad! Are you gonna tuck me iin?"

Nikola raised his eyebrows at her before looking at Helen questioningly. He wasn't even going to answer that question.

"What on earth did you give her?"

"Niiikooooooooo." Kate squealed, pouting a little as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Helen started laughing while Nikola got closer, narrowing his eyes at the young woman. He wasn't really mad at her; couldn't bring himself to. She was too out of it to blame her for anything she did right now.

Once he stopped, Kate sat up suddenly and smiled brightly before she ruffled his hair out of the blue, giggling furiously. Helen nearly choked on her laughter. His face was absolutely priceless. Too bad she didn't have a camera with her. She had not seen this one coming.

"'s soft too but not 's soft 's hers."

"Nothing can beat hers, indeed." Nikola smirked, earning a light-hearted glare from Magnus.

"You can come 'n' cuddle! 's 'nough space on da bed!"

They both stared down at Kate in surprise and shock. What?

"I don't do cuddling, Ms. Freelander."

"Awwww, I bet you do with her. 's not faaaair." Kate pouted.

"That's rather accurate actually, Nikola. Liar." Helen grinned.

"You two…need to get a room. But not 'is one. 'm in 'is one. Eeeeew." Kate giggled.

"Seriously, Helen, what have you done to her?"

"I-"

"'n' noooow kiss." Kate interrupted, flailing a little and grinning proudly.

Helen blushed a little, her eyes wide and Nikola just stared down at Kate before smirking.

"I like this one."

"Yaaaay!"

"I need to remember to give her less painkillers next time." Helen mumbled, sighing. Just great. So not awkward or anything.

"No, no, I think this is good." Nikola grinned.

"'m not high, Doc! Do I get a bedtime story now?"

"I think she earned that, Helen." Nikola smirked again.

"Nikola…"

This was just fantastic. Kate was high and Nikola was absolutely approving of it. Fantastic.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Kate exclaimed, giggling again before she let herself fall back into the mattress, looking up at the two elders expectantly.

Helen sighed once more while Nikola just chuckled, shaking his head softly. This was very entertaining. He liked it a lot. Too much for Magnus' liking but that wasn't open for discussion anyway.

"Doc?"

"Hm?"

"He's not 'at bad, y'know? 'n' he's been waitin' foreeeeeeeeeeever for you. You should just grab him 'n' make out."

Helen coughed violently, chocking on air as she tried not to blush too much. Oh the satisfaction Nikola would get out of that.

"I keep telling her so but she won't listen to me."

Magnus glared at Nikola briefly and they remained silent for a while until Kate spoke up again.

"Doooooc?"

"What is it, Kate?" She asked softly.

"Are you mad 't me now?" Kate whined, giving her another round with the puppy dog's eyes.

She was behaving like a little kid. On painmeds. Completely high and out of it. And Helen would treat her as such.

"No, Kate, I'm not. Now, go to bed, will you?" She smiled softly.

"Oooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaay, Boss! Oh 'n' I love you, Ma-" Kate couldn't even finish her sentence had she fallen asleep already. She hadn't even realized how tired she really had been. The painkillers weren't helping either.

Helen sighed, smiling as she did tuck Kate in silently before leaving the infirmary. Nikola followed her after a couple of more seconds he had spent watching Kate sleeping, grinning.

That girl sure was interesting.


End file.
